Rear sights used with semiautomatic pistols are commonly attached to the pistol slide using a press fit dovetail interface. This involves fitting a trapezoidal shaped rib on the sight into a channel in the slide, the channel having a matching shape. The fit between the parts has a degree of interference such that high insertion forces are required to effect assembly. Such joints require machining of parts to tight tolerances which is difficult and expensive, and the use of specialized fixtures and presses to join, disassemble, or adjust the relative position of the parts. Assembly of press fit parts induces stress in the parts and may result in damage to them. Press fit interfaces furthermore do not permit practical or precise adjustment of sights, for windage for example, without specialized tools. There is clearly a need for a simple sight installation that obviates these aforementioned disadvantages.